Known methods of cleaning water in swimming pools and other bathing or swimming areas include use of skimmers and filters. Such methods do not address the problem of oil contamination, but merely serve to collect debris.
DeBeuckelaer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,757 describes a method for absorbing hydrophobic organic liquids from water by passing the combined liquids through a column-like vessel filled with a hydrophobic, open cell polyurethane foam. De Young, U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,766 shows open cell polyurethane or polyethylene foam impregnated with a hydrophobic, oleophilic sealant to be useful as an oil absorbent. Jarre, U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,237 describes hydrophobic polyurethane foams for absorbing oils.